Cuffed
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Katherine Beckett esposada otra vez... esta vez a una cama mientras nuestro escritor favorito ronda por ahí... ¿Qué ocurrirá? NR-18


Publicado hace dos días en el LJ y, como ha tenido buenas críticas, me animo a subirlo aquí. Espero que os guste. Éste también es NR-18 ;)

**Disclaimer**: Castle pertenece a Andrew W. Marlowe y demás, yo sólo me entretengo y hago sufrir "un poquito" a los personajes.

**Cuffed**

Katherine Beckett se encontraba tumbada en una cama con los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Trató de bajarlos pero no podía. Miró a los lados asustada y se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos esposadas y las esposas atadas a los barrotes de la cama con un trozo de cuerda resistente. Una cama ajena, con barrotes de hierro forjado. Bajó la vista y comprobó con alivio que tenía toda la ropa puesta.

Aunque aquello no descartaba nada, la tranquilizó estar vestida. Tal vez no querían hacerle nada malo, pensó mientras tiraba de las esposas tratando de romper la cuerda que las unía a los barrotes de la cama. Pero, ¿qué podrían querer hacerle que fuera bueno atándola? Eso abrió otro inquietante pensamiento, ¿y si eran más de uno? A uno solo podría noquearlo con las piernas si se acercaba demasiado pero si eran más…

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar el ruido de pasos dirigiéndose al dormitorio. Su cuerpo se puso en alerta máxima, dispuesto a atacar a quienquiera que le hubiera hecho aquello.

Cuando su perfil se recortó contra el umbral del cuarto le resultó familiar, extremadamente familiar. No podía ser…

-¡Castle! –sonrió aliviada-. Menos mal que estás aquí, no sé quién me ha atado pero podría aparecer en cualquier momento… Vamos, suéltame –lo exhortó al ver que el escritor no parecía tener intención de mover un solo músculo.

-No.

-Castle, ¿estás loco? Podría volver en cualquier momento y…

-Ya lo ha hecho. Soy yo quien te ha atado –susurró acercándose a sus labios.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó una voz débil que Kate odió reconocer como la suya propia.

-Dijiste que la próxima vez querías estar esposada conmigo… y sin la tigresa. El único tigre aquí soy yo, como podrás comprobar –Beckett no sonrió ante la broma.

-Dije esposada a ti, no contigo.

-¿Ah, sí? –sonrió Castle fingiendo sorpresa-. Supongo que los escritores a veces nos tomamos estas licencias.

Quería que la soltara. Se sentía acalorada, incómoda y… excitada. Tremendamente excitada ante la idea de que por una vez él tuviera todo el control. Podía hacerle toooodo lo que quisiera. Y en vez de sentirse asustada notaba la humedad aumentar entre sus piernas.

-Suéltame.

-No.

-Suéltame, por favor, Castle… -rogó.

Su compañero se sentó en la cama a su lado y se acercó a sus labios lentamente. Estaba tan cerca que Beckett podía sentir su respiración, su aliento mezclándose con el de ella. Sintió la sangre inundar sus mejillas y deseó con desesperación que la besara.

-No.

¿Qué había dicho? ¡Ah, sí! Que no iba a soltarla. Sólo había una forma de volver a recuperar el poder.

-Bésame.

-¿Qué? –Richard casi se atragantó con la petición.

-Bésame. No sé qué extraño juego te traes entre manos pero no hace falta ser un genio para ver por qué me tienes atada, Castle. Sé lo que quieres hacer, así que hazlo –Estaba segura de que, en cuanto el escritor la besara, bajaría la guardia, ella podría dominarlo y obligarle a soltarla.

Castle intuía que aquello era una trampa pero no la había deseado tantas veces como para ahora echarse atrás. Se acercó lentamente a ella y posó una mano en su cintura, acariciándola con suavidad por encima de la blusa. Kate se sobresaltó levemente pero no dijo nada. El escritor levantó apenas la camisa y besó suavemente su ombligo, dejando que su lengua lo acariciara. Beckett iba a protestar pero se quedó callada al darse cuenta de que no le había especificado dónde quería que la besara.

Castle subió la blusa hasta el comienzo del sujetador, asegurándose de no acariciar ninguna parte de ella de las que se consideraban privadas. Necesitaba su permiso… y lo tendría. Besó su estómago hacia arriba sin dejar de acariciar su cintura y esquivó sus pechos para llegar a su cuello.

-Mmmm… -Beckett ronroneó de placer al sentir aquellos labios succionando su cuello. Giró la cabeza a un lado, facilitándole el acceso. Richard se separó abruptamente y Kate tuvo que contener un gemido de protesta. El cosquilleo, la excitación… Era tan delicioso…

Los ojos azules del escritor se clavaron en los suyos marrones. Kate jamás había visto aquellos ojos con las pupilas tan dilatadas. Era deseo. Por ella. Los labios de Castle volvieron a acercarse a los suyos y un solo pensamiento inundo su mente. _Bésame, por favor… bésame ya_.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron sintió una descarga eléctrica, un súbito calor que la inundaba desde el punto de unión hasta alcanzar los dedos de los pies. Maldijo las ataduras, esta vez porque no le permitían posar las manos en su nuca y atraerlo hacia ella. Cualquier pensamiento de resistencia se disolvió como un azucarillo en una taza de té.

Cuando Castle la sintió gemir contra sus labios la alegría lo embargó. Pero necesitaba asegurarse.

Bajó los labios a su cuello y preguntó contra su clavícula.

-¿Quieres que pase esto?

-Sí, Castle, sí que quiero –se sentía acalorada e impaciente.

-Si en algún momento no te gusta algo o te sientes incómoda… Sólo dilo –Y la miró con tal dulzura que Kate casi se olvidó del intenso deseo que la embargaba. Casi.

-Hay algo que podrías hacer por mí –dijo mientras se mordía sensualmente el labio inferior. Bajó la mirada y vio el enorme bulto que se marcaba en los pantalones de su compañero. Era como si, aun estando atada, ella tuviera en aquel momento todo el poder.

-¿Qué?

-Quítate la camisa.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí –sonrió comenzando a desabrochársela lentamente mientras observaba cómo Beckett miraba fascinada cada pedazo de piel que descubría. Lanzó la camisa al otro lado de la habitación y la miró interrogante-. ¿Ahora qué?

-Quítame la mía. Me estoy acalorando.

-No más que yo, Kate –susurró para sí mientras sus manos temblorosas trataban de desabrocharle la blusa. Beckett lo oyó y sonrió.

Castle le retiró la blusa todo lo que pudo a través de sus brazos atados y se quedó mirando embobado su sujetador negro. Miró a Kate y le pidió permiso con la mirada. Ésta asintió y Castle se dirigió al cierre frontal del sujetador, abriéndolo rápidamente y acariciando con suavidad los pechos que acababa de liberar. Beckett se retorció en la cama y jadeó con fuerza al sentir la lengua de su compañero rodear un pezón. Alentado ante su respuesta, comenzó a besar y lamer un pezón mientras acariciaba el otro pecho para después dirigirse al seno olvidado e invertir los papeles.

El cuerpo de Castle cubría completamente el de ella, sus caderas se arqueaban hacia él pero a Kate no le importó mientras él siguiera haciéndole aquello. Se sentía al borde del orgasmo y sólo estaba besando y acariciándole los pechos, ¿qué ocurriría si la tocaba en…?

-Mmmm, sí… -gimió al sentir a su compañero soltando el botón de sus vaqueros y metiendo una mano dentro de sus bragas, introduciendo con suavidad pero sin miramientos un dedo en su interior-. Sigue… -rogó pero en ese momento Castle paró. Se arrodilló a sus pies, le quitó las malditas botas de tacón, deslizó los vaqueros por sus piernas y le quitó las bragas.

Nunca se había sentido tan expuesta. Y nunca le había importado menos.

-¿Sólo vas a mirar, Castle? –preguntó al ver la mirada embobada de su compañero.

Castle sonrió con malicia y Kate se dio cuenta de que el escritor tenía un plan. Volvió a besarla con intensidad y Beckett sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sus labios bajaron a sus pechos mientras sus manos acariciaban sus caderas y dejó de pensar hasta que su boca la besó en el sitio en el que más necesitaba ser besada.

-Oh, Dios, Castle, sí, justo ahí… -gimió. Los labios del escritor apenas la rozaban y Beckett anhelaba tener las manos libres para poder obligarle a hundir la boca en ella y darle lo que necesitaba-. Más…

-Ruégame.

Beckett abrió los ojos sorprendida ante su rudeza pero le gustó, era otro de sus desafíos. Apretó los labios con fuerza y Castle sonrió.

La agarró de las caderas y la giró repentinamente, disfrutando del gemido ahogado que escapó de labios de Beckett.

-Voy a volverte loca, Kate –susurró besando su espalda a lo largo de su espina dorsal-, vas a perder el control –mordisqueó y besó una de sus nalgas-, vas a perder la cabeza –le dio el mismo tratamiento a la otra- y vas a disfrutar cada segundo de ello –subió las manos por sus costados hasta acariciar sus pechos.

La obligó a levantar las caderas y Beckett percibió la erección de su compañero contra su trasero mientras una mano acariciaba lentamente un pecho y la otra la entrada a su cuerpo.

La acariciaba con suavidad y firmeza y ella se sentía a punto de irse, como siguiera así…

Paró. El muy bastardo había parado y la había colocado otra vez boca arriba en la cama.

-Te lo voy a poner fácil, Kate, tú eliges: mis dedos o mi lengua.

Jamás había visto a Castle así de dominante pero le gustó que fuera así por una vez.

-Parece que el poder se te ha subido a la cabeza.

-Te he dado dos opciones, tú eliges –comentó insolentemente mientras acariciaba su entrada con aire falsamente distraído.

-Oooh, de acuerdo, me rindo. Quiero sentir tu lengua.

Castle la miró sorprendido ante la orden directa y Beckett se alegró de descolocarlo.

El escritor sonrió y acercó la cara a su entrada, lamiendo su longitud con suavidad y lentitud.

-Castle… por favor… no juegues más…

Él asintió y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear su entrada, acercándose cada vez más a su clítoris y rozándolo brevemente con la lengua. Cada vez que se producía este contacto Beckett se arqueaba más contra él.

-Castle, sigue, sigue… no pares, por favor…

En ese instante paró. Kate iba a protestar cuando vio cómo el escritor se bajaba los bóxers y se colocaba sobre ella. La miró a los ojos y le pidió permiso. Ella asintió en silencio, necesitaba aquello. No sabía cómo había ocurrido pero ahora no se imaginaba la vida sin él.

Al tenerlo dentro de ella se sintió colmada, completa.

Comenzaron a moverse, cada vez más cerca el uno del otro, más rápido, más…

-Oh, Dios mío, sí… ¡Richard! –gritó dejándose llevar por un orgasmo que los consumió a ambos.

-¡Kate! –gritó. _Te quiero_, pensó pero no lo dijo.

Al recuperar el aliento Castle se colocó a su lado en la cama y, antes de que Beckett pudiera darse cuenta, le había soltado las esposas y la abrazaba, acariciando con suavidad las heridas muñecas. Se quedaron así, en silencio, hasta que Kate sintió el sueño apoderarse de ella. No podía dormirse sin decírselo.

-Sé lo que me dijiste cuando me dispararon. Sé que me quieres y… yo también te quiero.

Castle sonrió.

-Sabía que no lo olvidarías.

Castle comenzó a difuminarse ante los ojos de Kate y ésta se despertó sobresaltada.

Se sentó asustada y descubrió que estaba en su cama con sábanas revueltas, con el pijama puesto y una mano en su entrepierna, acariciando inconscientemente su excitado sexo. Sacó las manos de entre las mantas y recorrió con el dedo las marcas de las muñecas. Sólo había sido un sueño. Pero, por un extraño e intenso segundo, deseó que hubiera sido real.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Os lo esperábais? :P

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos, además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


End file.
